The present invention relates generally to the field of locking devices, and in particular to the field of locking devices for a key holder.
Keys are common items used in everyday life. People carry their keys with them at all times. A variety of key holder designs have been available. However, none of the prior art allows a key to be connected to a key holder by the locking device of the present invention.
The construction of the prior art made attaching and removing key s difficult tasks involving numerous steps. These former key holders used complicated mechanisms comprised of intricate parts susceptible to easy breakage.
Further, none of the prior art allowed for efficient use of limited space in a pocket or bag. They were often awkward and unwieldy and consumed considerable space resulting in little or no space for other items. The former key holders, moreover, had a limited utility since they served the single obvious functionxe2x80x94maintaining keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,442 is directed to a key holder that has a removable sliding pin with an annular notch on its top end and an aperture for holding a key ring on its bottom end. The body of the key holder includes a bottom vertical bore which receives the top end of the pin and a continuous internal passage formed of a first slot which is perpendicular to the bore, a second slot which is above the first slot and also perpendicular to the bore and an open longitudinal recess along the side of the body which extends from the first slot to the second slot. A xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d-shaped plunger is slidably mounted in the internal passage and is accessible from the recess. The plunger engages the notch of the pin so that the pin cannot slide out of the bore. An end cap protrudes from the side opposite the recess and is attached to the plunger by a spring coil. The pin is released by pressing the end cap inward so that the plunger moves in a lateral direction away from the pin.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,976 is for a key holder which operates by pressing down a button that protrudes from a top opening of the housing to release a locked cylindrical rod with an attached key ring from the housing.
A key retainer formed of a steel rod which is inserted into a cap having a magnetized cylindrical cavity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,690. The rod is held in the cavity by magnetic attraction to the cavity wall. Ball chains for attaching keys are connected to the opposite ends of the rod and cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,430 discloses a key holder having an upper part that is rotatably attached to a bottom part by a pin. The upper part has an elongated opening for retaining a key ring. When the upper part and bottom part are rotated relative to the other, a concealed gap formed beneath the opening becomes exposed allowing a key to be either attached or removed from the elongated opening.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,148 is directed to a key holder consisting of an open-ended key ring removably attached to a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped hollow case. The key ring has a gap defined by two facing tips. The case has two notches on opposite sides of its exterior top wall. The tips of the key ring enter the apertures. A plunger is slidably mounted inside the case. A pair of locking ribs extend perpendicular from the top end of the plunger near the apertures. The locking ribs press the tips of the ring against the notches to secure the key ring to the case. The key ring is removed from the case by sliding the plunger so that the locking ribs disengage the tips.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,201 is directed to a key holder which includes a casing having two apertures located at opposite sides for receiving an open-ended key ring, a plunger having a top loop that protrudes from the top of the casing and a bottom loop within the casing that is inserted through the key ring and a spring coil that forces the plunger upward so that the bottom loop latches against the key ring and prevents it from rotating. The key ring has a gap for inserting or removing a key. The gap is maintained within the casing. A key may be added to the key ring by pressing down on the top loop and rotating the key ring until the gap is exposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a a locking apparatus for attaching a key to a writing instrument. The locking apparatus of the invention includes a barrel having a top end and a bottom end, the top end having a top opening, the top opening having a first diameter, and the second end being attached to the writing instrument. A bore extends inwardly from the top opening and has a second diameter which is larger than the first diameter. A step is formed in the barrel at top of the bore and a post having an upper section and a lower section is provided, the lower section being slidably mounted in the bore. A plurality of tabs are pivotally connected to the lower section of the post and the tabs extend outwardly from the post so that the tabs impinge the step to hold the post in the barrel. A ring is slidably supported in the bore, the ring having a center hole adapted to engage the tabs and means are provided for connecting a key to the upper section of the post.
The post is engaged into the barrel by inserting the lower section of the post through the top opening. The tabs extend outwardly before entering the top opening. As the tabs enter the top opening, they are caused to move inwardly by the side wall of the top opening and remain pivoted inwardly as they travel through the latter.
The diameter of the bore is larger than the diameter of the top opening so that when the tabs exit the top opening and enter the bore, they automatically extend outwardly to their original position. The tabs, in their original extended position, impinge the step. Thus, the post remains locked in the barrel.
Disengagement of the post from the barrel occurs when the post is manually pushed down causing the lower section of the post to pass through the center opening of the ring. The tabs are caused to move inwardly when entering the center opening. The tabs press against the inside wall of the center opening to engage the ring. The engagement prevents the tabs from completely passing through the center opening.
The post, along with the engaged ring, is pulled vertically up through the bore. The engaged ring contacts the step which prevents the ring from moving further upward. By continuing to pull the post, the tabs enter the top opening of the barrel and the ring and tabs become disengaged from each other. Once disengaged, the ring falls by gravity to its original supported position in the bore. When the tabs transfer from the ring to the top opening, they are caused to remain pivoted inwardly by the top opening""s side wall. Thus, the tabs cannot engage the step. The tabs are also caused to remain pivoted inwardly by the side wall when traveling through the top opening. The post is pulled up through the top opening until it is completely removed.
It should be understood that the locking apparatus is not limited to connecting a key to a writing instrument. The present invention can be used as a connector for other devices as well. For instance, the locking device can connect a key to a miniature flashlight, a cellular telephone case, pager case, among other various articles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a key holder which is extremely easy and quick for locking a key thereon or releasing the same, which is extremely light in weight yet sturdy, highly durable and long lived.
Another object of the invention is to provide a key holder which is exceedingly simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a locking device for attaching a key holder to a writing instrument.
Still further another object of the invention is to provide a device for holding keys at one end and for writing at the other end.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.